


Close your eyes (and let the word paint a thousand pictures)

by larrycaring



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alcohol, Alternate Universe - Hogwarts, Anyways, Astronomy, Astronomy Tower, Azkaban, Bad Pick-Up Lines, Dementors, Duelling, F/M, Firewhiskey, Friends to Lovers, Gryffindor, Gryffindor Harry, Harry Potter AU, Harry is Louis' sun, Hogwarts, Hogwarts AU, Hogwarts Castle, Hogwarts Era, Hogwarts Houses, Hogwarts Sixth Year, I even created a poll for that fic, I guess hahaha, Louis is confused but also very endeared, M/M, Middle Courtyard, Morning Wood, Owlery, Party, Party Punch, Pick-Up Lines, Potions Class, Slytherin, Slytherin Common Room, Slytherin Louis, Spells & Enchantments, Stars, Study of Ancient Runes, Teen Romance, Teenagers, Underage Drinking, Young Love, again; not really, and he likes it ok, and vice versa, because LouisandHarry are soul mates, because my followers asked me to :), boathouse of Hogwarts, clock tower courtyard, do I really have to tag this, drink with moderation, he likes Harry, he loves Harry, hehe, not really - Freeform, so basically Harry uses pick-up lines on Louis, soul mates, stop fighting over the Hogwarts houses kids, they talk about the sun, they're just mentioned but like... well; you'll see, twin flames
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-29
Updated: 2017-05-29
Packaged: 2018-11-06 14:03:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,365
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11037669
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/larrycaring/pseuds/larrycaring
Summary: They were attached at the hip as soon as they met on the Hogwarts Express. They became good friends within the first week of school, and from that day on, Harry just kind of snuck his way right into Louis’ heart. It’s just his charming side, his genuine and caring personality, his stupid puns (and now pick-up lines) that make Louis laugh his ass off, and his bravery and determination. His endless support and loyalty, his friendship… Everything about him, Louis loves.Merlin’s beard, he’s truly gone for him. And he doesn’t know how to tell Harry.or another Hogwarts AU where Harry thinks it’s a good idea to use cheesy pick-up lines to reveal his feelings to Louis.Translation in spanishhere.In russianhere.





	Close your eyes (and let the word paint a thousand pictures)

**Author's Note:**

> This fic is based on the prompt: “You have a massive crush on me, and I’m awkward and barely know you, and would be somewhat indifferent to the whole situation if you didn’t keep using TERRIBLE pick up lines on me, like, ‘Is that your wand in your pocket, or are you just happy to see me?’. Like, fINE, I’ll go out with you, if you just shUT THE FUCK UP!”
> 
> Except I did it my way. Enjoy.
> 
> Oh, before you start, a short vocabulary lesson for those who are not that familiar with the Harry Potter world:  
> • Expelliarmus: The Disarming Charm, also known as the Expelliarmus Spell or Disarming Spell (Expelliarmus) was a defensive charm which forced the victim to release whatever they were holding at the time.  
> • In Hogwarts there’s a Charms class, that specialises in the teaching of charms. It is taught by Filius Flitwick.  
> • Jinx: it is one of the seven known spell types, affiliated with dark magic and distinguished by their negative effects used mostly for the amusement of observers and the minor discomfort of the victim. They can also be used in a defensive capacity, and hence students of Defence Against the Dark Arts may learn some of them. In this fic, that’s what the students are mostly casting during their dueling sessions.  
> • Felix Felicis also called "Liquid Luck", is a magical potion that makes the drinker lucky for a period of time, during which everything they attempt will be successful.  
> • Confundus charm is a charm which causes confusion in a person or bewitches an object.  
> • Cruciatus Curse, also known as the Torture Curse, is a tool of the Dark Arts and one of the three Unforgivable Curses. It is one of the most powerful and sinister spells known to wizardkind. When cast successfully, the curse inflicts intense, excruciating pain on the victim.  
> • Avada Kedavra, also known as the Killing Curse, is a tool of the Dark Arts and one of the three Unforgivable Curses. It is one of the most powerful and sinister spells known to wizardkind. When cast successfully on a living person or creature the curse causes instantaneous and painless death, without any signs of violence on the body.  
> • Dementors and their kiss: A Dementor is a gliding, wraith-like dark creature (considered one of the foulest to inhabit the world) employed by the British Ministry of Magic as the guard of Azkaban Prison. The Dementors feed upon human happiness, and thus cause depression and despair to anyone near them. They can also consume a person's soul with a “kiss”, leaving their victims in a permanent vegetative state, and thus are often referred to as "soul-sucking fiends".  
> • Muggle is a British-English Wizarding cultural term describing a person who is born to two non-magical parents and is incapable of performing magic. Therefore muggles aren’t wizards.
> 
> Finally, thank you to my wonderful friend and beta, Liz (twitter: [@Dont_Stop_Larry](https://twitter.com/Dont_Stop_Larry) // AO3: [Dont_Stop_Larry](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Dont_Stop_Larry)), for editing this fic.

**Tuesday, 16.25**

“Is this seat taken, or do you mind if I Slytherin?”

Louis looks up from his potion book, his eyes glancing between Harry’s extended hand designating at the seat beside Louis on the bench, and Harry’s face. 

Louis frowns, unable to control the instant snort that comes out of his mouth. “What?” Because is Harry stating this just because Louis is in his Slytherin uniform, or did he miss some sort of inside joke that he’s not been brought in on? Louis doesn’t know.

Harry pouts at Louis’ reaction, because apparently that’s not what he was hoping for. 

“Never mind. Whatcha doing?” he asks, finally taking seat next to Louis.

They’re sitting outside in the Clock Tower Courtyar[d](https://vignette3.wikia.nocookie.net/harrypotter/images/0/09/Ctc.jpg/revision/latest/scale-to-width-down/700?cb=20100211191425), a cloister courtyard with an antique fountain in the centre, surrounded by statues of eagles. Louis decided to settle there because it’s rather peaceful, and no one is actually around right now. Besides, today, the sun is out, a rarity in Scotland.

“Just rereading some notes for the Potions exam tomorrow,” Louis answers him, closing his book because he knows he won’t be able to concentrate with Harry near him.

Harry must notice he’s stopped his revision for him, because he glances down at the book on Louis’ lap and then looks up at him with wide eyes.

“Please, don’t stop for me. I won’t distract you, I promise.”

Louis smirks at that while eyeing Harry with a pointed look. “We both know that’s not true.”

Harry’s eyebrows shoot up. “Do you actually mean that you can’t resist me?” He wiggles his eyebrows then, making Louis roll his eyes. “Can’t resist my charm, can you?”

“I’m just saying you’re a nuisance,” Louis retorts, but the fondness in his voice is so heavy that even he can hear it. Damn it… he never can truly be mad at Harry, can he?

Harry grins, shrugging innocently and looking pleased with himself for reasons unknown to Louis.

“You love me,” he sings song to Louis.

Louis scrunches his nose in aversion. “Not even close.”

This time it’s Harry who gives him a pointed look. “Really?” Louis hears the amusement in his voice. “Is that why you’re still friends with me, then? Because you hate me so much?”

Louis smirks, peering at him through his eyelashes. “I’m only pretending to love you, I secretly have a plot against you.”

Harry gives a snort of laughter, fixing Louis with a fake look of comprehension. “Ah, I see.”

“Yes,” Louis continues, “you see, there’s that saying…”

“Mm-mmh. What saying?”

“You know, keep the enemies close or something.”

Harry chuckles. “Right, makes sense. We’re enemies.”

Louis nods solemnly, trying to appear serious even though his grin is probably betraying him. “Totally. Mortal enemies.”

His cheeks are starting to hurt him, because he really cannot stop smiling. It seems like Harry can’t either. He’s staring at Louis with his stupid alluring smile, his eyes twinkling with humour and that cute little dimple of his teasing his cheek.

“Hey,” Harry says then, with wittiness perfectly audible in his tone. “Your smile is like expelliarmus: simple but disarming.”

Louis’ hand flies to his mouth, trying to hide his smile and pointedly ignoring the colour that rises to his cheeks. Since when does Harry... do… _that_ , to him?

“I can’t believe you. I’m leaving,” Louis announces, promptly shoving his book into his bag and swinging it over his shoulder. Harry pouts but doesn’t protest, and Louis walks away, the sound of Harry’s laughter fading behind him. 

“See you at dinner, Lou,” Harry calls after him, and Louis waves his hand vaguely, a shit-eating grin still plastered on his face. 

**

**Wednesday, 8.50**

Louis settles behind his small work table, watching as everyone fills the oval shape room and waiting for the Potion class to start.

“Good morning, Tommo,” greets Liam, settling besides Louis and struggling to get his red and gold tie tied properly. His shirt is also untucked and he looks pretty rumpled. Louis can do nothing but smirk. 

“Morning. Did you wake up late again?”

Liam pulls a face, finally fixing himself up and sitting back in his chair. “I’m here ten minutes before the class starts, aren’t I?” He sounds proud of himself, and Louis can’t help but snort fondly.

“Congratulations, do you want a medal?” 

Liam pretends to think about it, frowning slightly. “Actually, I wouldn’t mind.”

Before Louis can open his mouth to make another cheeky remark, he spots Harry entering the classroom. He’s in deep conversation with Niall, and when he arrives at the level of Louis and Liam’s desk, he stops and stares at Louis only.

Louis thinks he’s just gonna greet him, but apparently Harry has other things in mind. 

“We may not be in Professor Flitwick’s class, but you sure are charming.”

And with that, he goes to the front of the class with Niall cackling behind him, and takes place behind his desk while Louis simply just stares after him.

Liam, however, has a different reaction than Louis’.

“What the hell was that?” Liam asks, his laughter lashing out in the air, drawing some people’s attention onto them. They both ignore it, because they’re rather used to it. Liam used to be the perfect model student, but since he was paired with Louis Tomlinson during Potions, he’s started to loosen up a bit. Louis is proud.

He shakes his head, the right corner of his mouth lifted in a half smile. “I have no idea. I think our dear friend Harold has decided to start a career in comedy or something.”

Liam gives him a look that Louis can’t really figure out.

“What,” he squeals, clearing his throat when his voice goes slightly high. He can feel the warmth rising in his cheeks, but he hopes Liam doesn’t notice it, or at least doesn’t comment on it.

“Mate, that was totally a pick-up line.”

“No it wasn’t,” Louis quickly says, rolling his eyes for good measure. Because, seriously, they’re talking about Harry here. Louis’ best friend Harry. Harry, who loves making jokes and puns whenever he can. Using pick-up lines, if what he’s been saying lately can even constitute as such, is just another stage of his quirkiness. And right, this most definitely _wasn’t_ a pick-up line.

Liam purses his lips, looking at Louis like he knows even Louis doesn’t fully believe it. “Right.” 

Louis is saved the trouble of explaining by the Potions teacher entering the room. He sighs in relief and makes the mistake of looking at the front row. Harry is already watching him, a small smile on his face. When he catches Louis’ eyes, there’s something twinkling in his own, but Louis can’t put the finger on the emotion.

So Louis just returns the smile and averts his eyes, resting his hands on his cheeks to somehow ease the fire.

That wasn’t a pick-up line, right?

**

**Wednesday, 21.26**

Louis and Harry are at the astronomy tower, attending their daily Astronomy Club meeting. The night is quite cold, and Louis nuzzles his nose behind his green and silver scarf, searching for the warmth.

“Mmh, I don’t know,” Harry says, frowning at his book before looking at the sky as if it’ll give him the right answer. “I think it was only in 1990 that it was launched.”

Louis turns the pages of his own book, and finds what they have been looking for for the past five minutes. “Yep,” he announces, reading aloud, “The Hubble Space Telescope’s launch in 1990 sped humanity to one of its greatest advances in that journey.”

He looks up at Harry just in time to see the boy grin in triumph. “Ah-ah! Aren’t I so clever?”

Louis rolls his eyes, his mouth twisting in an amused and endeared smile, despite his desperate attempt at a deadpan look. “We learned that a few years back. Even I knew it.”

Harry arches an eyebrow, smirking. “Then why didn’t you say the answer if you had it?”

Louis shrugs one shoulder. “Just wanted to check first.”

Harry giggles. “Right.”

Louis ignores him. “Anyways, going back to the matter in hand. We need to write down all the star facts. Where should we start?”

Harry thinks, bringing his quill to scratch his forehead. “Mmh. Definition of stars and what they are made of?”

Louis nods in agreement, writing down some quick lines. “Definitely.”

“And then, tell the closest star to our planet. Its distance and all.”

Louis nods, keeping his eyes on the parchment. “The sun, located at 150 million kilometres away,” he recites, remembering it from his first astronomy lessons.

They efficiently work on their project for a few more minutes, unable to sometimes stray away from their main topic. They’re just amazed by the extent of the universe and its wonders. The stars are only a part of it.

“There’s so much more up there,” Louis marvels, looking at up the sky. “It’s beautiful.”

“Yeah,” Harry breathes out in response, and when Louis looks at him, the boy is already watching him with a strange look on his face.

“What?” Louis shoots, frowning. “Do I have something on my face or what?”

Harry seems to hesitate, but only a second. “I know the astronomy tower is the perfect place to look at the stars,” he says slowly, his eyes not leaving Louis’, “but the stars shine the brightest in your eyes.”

Louis’s mouth hangs open in complete surprise, the now familiar blush rising immediately to his cold and pale cheeks. He really hopes Harry won’t see it and is, for once, thankful for the lack of light or fire up in the tower.

He laughs bashfully, looking away. “You’ve taken a sudden liking to complimenting me whenever you can lately,” he says, trying to control his voice. “Am I the target of a prank, Harold?”

He looks back at his best friend in time to catch the appalled look on Harry’s face.

“No,” Harry quickly replies, widening his eyes. “I… I mean it. I’m sorry, I know I shouldn’t be so blunt.” He waves a hand, chuckling nervously. “You know me, when I have to say something, I always do. Just find your eyes beautiful, Lou.” He says all of this without looking at Louis, as if afraid to meet his eyes now. Maybe he thinks he has offended Louis.

To be honest, for a second, Louis was. He doesn’t know what’s up with his friend recently, and the compliments Harry throws at him out of the blue lately? Yes, Louis was a bit suspicious, but also very much pleased.

“Okay,” Louis replies quietly, not knowing what to say. “Thank you, Haz. You know I like your eyes, too. And your little curls. Who wouldn’t love them?” He ruffles Harry’s hair for emphasis, glad that Harry didn’t decide to keep his beanie on from earlier. He means it, he does love Harry’s hair. And his curls, and his smile, and his charms. The whole package, really. No that he is going to say all that aloud. Not for now.

Harry peers through his eyelashes at Louis with a sheepish smile. “Thanks,” he says in the same gentle tone.

They look at each other in silence for a few seconds, and Louis wonders if maybe there’s more to what Harry is saying. He wonders if, maybe, Harry shares Louis’ feelings. But he can’t keep pondering much more, because just then, the Astronomy teacher comes to them, asking about their progress.

When Louis goes to bed that night, it’s with his eyes full of stars at the little moment he shared with Harry, hope blooming in his heart, but his head full of questions.

**

**Thursday, 16.15**

After his Ancient Runes class, Louis is free for the rest of the day. He unceremoniously puts his Advanced Rune Translation book into his bag, eager to meet with the rest of his friends outside for a little Duelling session. 

When he arrives at the Middle Courtyar[d](https://vignette3.wikia.nocookie.net/harrypotter/images/e/ed/MiddleCourtyardHBP.jpg/revision/latest/scale-to-width-down/699?cb=20120121192848), the open area is occupied by a group of students, everybody standing in circle while two opponents are already duelling in the centre of it.

Louis immediately spots his group friends, Liam, Stan, Oli, Calvin and Luke. 

“Did I miss anything,” he asks when he joins them, and they all greet him with smiles and nudges.

“Just Harry kicking Niall’s arse,” Stan tells him, laughter mixing with his words.

Louis regrets missing the majority of that match. Niall has always struggled with spells for some reason, and Harry... Well, Harry is the master of jinxes. 

The circle erupts in applause, signalling that the duel has come to an end. Louis watches as Harry beams and bows at the praises. He also doesn’t miss the way he goes to Niall, shaking his hand like the good sport as he is.

“Who wants to try next?” asks Harry, looking between everyone. When he eyes fall on Louis, he arches an eyebrow suggestively, the upturn of the corners of his mouth visible. The biggest star in the universe seems so small compared to Harry’s lively face. His smile is so bright, it’s like a ray of sunshine, and Louis is a sunflower, blooming in the light of Harry’s happiness.

Louis’ mouth twitches as he fights his smile. He takes a dramatic step back and doesn’t pay attention to everyone’s eyes on him. He slowly draws his wand out, pointing it at Harry. “I guess I’ll take my chances.”

Harry’s smile turns into a smirk, looking very pleased with Louis’ decision.

“I must have had some Felix Felicis, because I think I just got lucky. Finally an opponent at my level.” He throws a look at Niall, who flips him off in response. “I’m only joking Nialler, don’t worry.”

Louis rolls his eyes at Harry’s choice of words. “Honestly Harold, you should know there is no luck in this fight. It’s all about skill.”

They take position, a few meters away from each other, and then turn to face each other. 

“You think you’re up to the challenge?” Harry demands through his constant smirk. Louis can’t wait to make it disappear. Honestly, Harry should know better. (Okay, Louis reckons he isn’t that good at casting spells. Harry and Liam have always been the best in their group. But Louis had a good teacher — Harry.)

“Oh yes,” replies Louis, making Harry grin even more.

The circle around them goes silent in eager anticipation, waiting for them to start.

“Wands at the ready,” Andy, Liam’s childhood best friend, who is also a Gryffindor, calls out. Both Louis and Harry get their wands ready. “One, two, three—”

Louis has always considered himself a quick-witted person. He also has the advantage of knowing Harry’s frequent approaches during a duel.

He dodges Harry’s immediate jinx attack, and promptly casts his favourite spell. “Tarantallegra!”

It hits Harry right in the torso, but the effect is immediate in his legs. The boy starts dancing wildly, and Louis’ spell is greeted by everyone around them bursting into laughter at Harry’s dancing skills. His curls fly as he moves, and his face is absolutely hilarious.

“You should try to sign up for Dancing With The Stars, Harry,” someone says, and only Louis, and the rest of the people that can understand the Muggle reference, laugh. Harry’s face is red, and only when his legs finally calm down, does Harry look like he can finally start breathing again.

“I hate you,” Harry mumbles, but Louis hears him quite clearly.

“Nah, you don’t,” he replies proudly.

Harry wastes not time in countering back, and with a flick of his hand, he says, “Flipendo,” making Louis unceremoniously fall to the ground, like he has just lost the ability to stand.

Louis grunts, responding in retaliation with another legs spell he likes. “Locomotor wibbly!”

Harry’s legs collapse, and he falls as ungraciously as Louis to the ground.

“Okay, time’s up,” Andy announces, looking at the pair with a crooked smile. “I think we can say the duel ended in a draw. Guess your winning title is back in play, Harry.”

Harry pouts, while Andy announces to everyone that the duelling session is over. “We’ll continue this another day, my fellows. Now off we go!” The crowd scatters, some of them congratulating Harry or Louis before departing. 

Louis gets off the ground, shaking his black robes out to get the dirt off. He throws a grin at Harry, hands on his hips. “Nice dancing moves you showed us, Haz. Really nice.”

Harry’s pout deepens, and he points his wand to Louis, but doesn’t say anything. Louis looks at him in question, before realising Harry won’t get up if Louis doesn’t help him.

With a roll of his eyes, Louis walks towards him, and only when he’s at Harry’s level does he hear, “Wow, when I said ’Accio hottie’ in my head, I didn’t expect it to work.”

Louis stops in his tracks, staring down at Harry incredulously. “You never stop,” he cries in exasperation, crossing his arms and refusing to help Harry up.

Harry giggles then, probably enjoying too much whatever he has been doing these past few days. Louis really wonders what’s up with him.

“During our duel,” Harry continues, still laughing on the ground, “I was afraid you were using a Confundus charm on me. But then I realised you’re just naturally mind blowing.”

“Oh my God,” Louis yells, throwing his hands up in the air and once again trying to ignore the blush in his cheeks. “I’m leaving.”

On his way to his common room, Louis decides he needs to interrogate Niall. Because, undoubtedly, there’s something going on with Harry Styles, and Louis is going to find out what.

**

**Thursday, 19.26**

“I need you to be honest with me,” Louis says, trying his best to sound casual but firm.

Niall only gives him a weird look. “Sure.” He goes back to attaching his letter to his owl, as if he will be only half-listening to what Louis has to say anyways.

“What’s up with Harry?” Louis inquires, deciding to get straight to the point.

Niall looks at him again, a frown on his face. “What do you mean, ’what’s up with Harry’?”

Louis gives Niall an exasperated look. He can’t possibly be the only one who’s noticed Harry’s strange behaviour. Niall must be playing dumb. “He’s been acting strange,” Louis tries to explain nonetheless, “I mean, stranger than usual.”

Niall snorts at that, but says nothing. Instead, he pecks his owl on its head. “Go, my little bird.” The owl spreads its wings, and flies away.

Louis waits, staring at Niall, who’s now steadily avoiding his eyes.

Oh. _Oh!_

He’s actually hiding his face from Louis, as if it could prevent Louis from discovering his darkest secrets. Louis narrows his eyes at his Irish friend.

“Niall.”

“Louis.”

No eye contact. Niall seems apparently completely enthralled by the landscapes outside the window of the Owlery Tower.

“You know what’s up with him,” Louis accuses with a gasp. “Come on, tell me,” he demands, hitting Niall on the shoulder with his fist.

Niall pretends to be severely hurt, glaring at Louis. “Nope. Come on, let’s go have dinner. It’s time, and I’m hungry.”

Louis shakes his head. “Oh no, church boy, you ain’t going to get out of this that easily.”

But unfortunately for Louis, Niall is saved (more like cornered) by his girlfriend coming to him, and Louis can’t keep interrogating him. Louis scowls, while Niall throws a grin over his shoulder, following his girlfriend down the spiralling staircase.

Louis thinks Niall should break up with his girl right now, just for having interrupted his interrogation.

Or maybe Louis just needs to find someone.

Or maybe Louis should just interrogate Harry.

(And maybe Harry is that someone.)

**

**Friday, 16.27**

“Finally! Tommo decides to join us.”

Louis rolls his eyes at Niall, dropping his bag on the ground as he leans against the wall.

“Sorry,” he says, “my Ancient Runes class ran a bit late.”

The boathouse where they are, situated underground, is deserted, except for Louis, Liam, Niall and Harry. They all recently decided to spend their free time there. Usually, it’s the place where people gather to have a smoke, but thankfully, and surprisingly, at this time, there is no one around.

Liam holds out his own cigarette to Louis, who gratefully takes a drag. “What’s up,” he asks, after taking a puff. “Did you guys miss me that much?”

“Yes,” Harry replies, his green eyes twinkling at Louis. “You know, being without you is like being afflicted with the Cruciatus Curse. It’s awful. Please, never leave us again.”

The boys fall into stunned silence, until it’s broken by Liam and Niall’s laughter.

“Oh boy, _you_ are awful,” Niall exclaims through his cackles, Liam nodding in agreement, his eyes almost closed with how hard he is laughing.

Harry doesn’t even pay attention to them, but keeps staring at Louis with a broad and satisfied smile. Louis’ mouth is hanging open, and he feels like he should really snap out of it. Usually, he is the one who comes up with witty comments and manages to make Harry speechless, but lately, Harry seems to have stepped up his game.

“Speaking of unforgivable curses,” Louis says, his brain thankfully coming up with something to throw back at Harry, “Did you survive Avada Kedavra? Cause you’re drop dead gorgeous.”

For a change, it’s Harry who seems at a loss of words. His mouth drops open and he stares at Louis with a look of utter astonishment on his face. Louis grins proudly, but worryingly ponders if that’s the actual stunned look he’s been giving Harry since his friend has started acting strange. If Louis had this look on his face every time Harry said something like that, that would be a little too embarrassing. 

Liam whistles, breaking the silence. Louis catches him glancing at Niall with a certain look he can’t quite figure out, but then Liam turns his brown eyes to him. “Anyways, you guys still are up for the party tonight?”

“What party?” Louis asks casually, while Harry still hasn’t seemed to have recovered. That makes Louis smirk even more.

Liam gives him a look. “At your common room, of course. You haven’t forgotten, right? It’s your house’s turn to host the party.”

Of course Louis hasn’t forgotten. Not when Harry’s beautiful green are still staring into Louis’, eyes glowing bright. His beautiful green eyes… Green… Green as the colours of the Slytherin house. And right, the Slytherins are hosting the party tonight.

“Yeah, right,” Louis says finally, gulping as he snaps out of his Harry-induced daze. 

“Tonight will be fun,” Harry finally says, breaking eye contact with Louis to smile at the other lads.

Niall claps him on the shoulder, cheering and yelling something about beer. Niall was always the alcohol enthusiast of the group. 

Yeah, Louis hopes tonight will be fun. But he especially hopes he’ll get some answers from Harry tonight.

He needs to know.

**

**Friday, 21.07**

The Slytherin common room is already packed with sixth years, and the party has only begun. Louis is sat on one of the many low-backed black and dark green button-tufted leather sofas. He’s pretending to look at the people around him, even if, in reality, he’s just surveying the entrance, searching for the arrival of a mop of curls.

“Don’t worry, you know he’ll be here soon,” Liam tells him, already almost finished with his second drink. Thank Merlin, Stan hasn’t brought out the Firewhiskey yet, and that they’re all only sipping on nonalcoholic drinks — for now.

“I know,” scoffs Louis, focusing his eyes on the tapestries he knows by heart now. They represent Medieval Slytherins, and Louis briefly wonders what Hogwarts looked like back then. Their dear Wizarding school has been existing for so long… It’s fascinating and at the same time weird, to think that Louis walks in the same corridors, goes to the classes and places that other people used to frequent. 

“You need a drink, Lou,” Liam says, apparently having inspected Louis’ odd expression on his face. “Or maybe you need—” he cuts himself off then, biting his lip and smirking.

Louis’ surveys Liam and raises an eyebrow at him. “Maybe I need what, Payno? Come on, finish your thought, I’m dying to know.”

Liam makes a face at Louis’ evident sarcasm. “Whatever. He’s here, anyways.” And he just stands up and leaves Louis.

He doesn’t even get the chance to ask who Liam is referring to, because then his head automatically turns towards the entrance. There stands Harry, accompanied by Niall. Louis watches as Harry’s eyes size up the dungeon-like common room, dimmed in light slightly green because of the lake above them.

Harry once told Louis that he was afraid the lake would somehow pour into the room. Louis knew where he was coming from, and even if sometimes the atmosphere of the Slytherin room came across as cold, it’s home to Louis.

Harry’s eyes finally land on Louis, and his face immediately lights up, white teeth flashing at him as Harry makes his way towards him. He doesn’t even pay attention to the rest of the party, as if he only has eyes for Louis.

And, well, Louis kind of feels the same. When Harry enters a room, whenever Harry is near him, Louis only has attention for him. He can’t even help it, and he doesn’t remember a time when his life didn’t revolve around Harry, but that just kind of happened.

They were attached at the hip as soon as they met on the Hogwarts Express. They became good friends within the first week of school, and from that day on, Harry just kind of snuck his way right into Louis’ heart. It’s just his charming side, his genuine and caring personality, his stupid puns (and now pick-up lines) that make Louis laugh his ass off, and his bravery and determination. His endless support and loyalty, his friendship… Everything about him, Louis loves.

Merlin’s beard, he’s truly gone for him. And he doesn’t know how to tell Harry.

“Hey you,” salutes Harry with a beaming smile. “Were you lost in the land of dreams? You seemed pretty out of it. What’s in your drink?”

Louis chuckles, shaking his head slowly. “It’s just some Party Punch.”

Harry hums, as if not believing him, and flops down on the sofa besides Louis.

“I swear,” Louis insists, “Stan hasn’t brought out the alcohol yet.”

“And I guess that’s a good thing,” Harry chuckles. “Remember that time you got wasted and insisted on running around the Quidditch pitch naked?”

Louis bursts out laughing at the memory. “And I did.”

Harry laughs, his dimple displayed on his cheek as he shakes his head. “Yeah, you did. And you also got detention.”

Louis shrugs. “Worth it.”

Harry shakes his head once again, managing to look at Louis in both resignation and fondness at the same time. His eyes are greener than usual, with the light of the lake pouring into him, reflecting in his eyes. His face looks flawless, and Louis wants to run his hands through Harry’s impeccably brushed hair. He notices a small curl, separated from the rest and hanging in Harry’s face, and as if his hand had a mind of its own, he tucks the curl behind Harry’s ear.

He doesn’t miss it, even in the dimness of the room, the way Harry’s cheeks turn bright red. Harry’s mouth opens then, and Louis’ eyes gaze over it, before looking up at Harry’s eyes. His eyes are bewitching, and Louis wants nothing more than to lean in and kiss the boy.

But then stupid Calvin throws himself on the sofa next to them, breaking both of them out of their suspended moment, and soon the rest of the boys join. They’re totally oblivious to the bubble they’ve just broken, but Louis and Harry still stare at each other a few more seconds before eventually turning their attention to the rest of the world.

Because yeah, right. Louis tends to forget that, outside their bubble, the world still exists.

Harry just does that sometimes.

He makes Louis forget everything.

He makes him feel safe, and loved.

**

**Saturday, 00.20**

“Louuuuuu!” 

Louis is glad he has quick reflexes. He barely has time to turn around before he’s catching Harry in his arms, who must have tripped because of the carpet.

“Oh! Oops,” Harry giggles in Louis’ arm, lifting his head so his face is inches away from Louis’. He gawks at Louis, blinking lazily. “Think I may’ve gotten too much Firewhiskey.” 

“You think,” scoffs Louis in response, guiding Harry to the boys’ dormitory with a hand on his waist. It’s not the first time Harry has crashed in his bed, and it most likely won’t be the last. Besides, a lot of people are going to crash here tonight. Alcohol may have spilled a lot tonight. Louis is definitely not sober, but he is definitely less drunk than Harry. (At least that’s what he tells himself.)

“Lou,” Harry whispers in the middle of the dark corridor leading towards the dormitory, “you know, if you were a Dementor, I’d become a criminal just to get your kiss.”

Louis almost drops Harry right there — thankfully, he has the sense to be only stunned, and hold on to Harry’s narrow waist at the same time. He’s completely shocked. Both because of the whole sentence Harry miraculously didn’t mispronounce, and because of the actual meaning of his sentence.

Harry wants to kiss him.

“I can’t believe that,” Louis says, his voice sounding surprisingly steady, unlike his heartbeat, “even drunk, you’re able to come up with these cheesy comments.”

“You think my pick-up lines are cheesy?” He hears more than sees Harry’s pout.

“Of course they are,” he chuckles, before registering Harry’s words.

_You think my pick-up lines are cheesy?_

_Pick-up lines..._

Oh Merlin, Louis is going to pass out.

“Oh no, wait,” Harry slurs, looking at Louis in realisation and completely unaware of Louis’ internal panic. “Actually, I r’ckon you’d kiss like a d’mentor, and you could take my soul away,” he giggles, even if he’s actually joking on a pretty dark subject. Louis hates dementors.

But Harry is truly, genuinely, _actually_ —

Oh Merlin’s Beard, Louis can’t believe him.

“You really are drunk, I hope you won’t remember these words tomorrow,” he says with a snort, leading Harry to the room. He doesn’t even know how he manages to practically carry Harry, because he feels like his legs are going to collapse at any moment now. He’s glad they’ve arrived at their destination.

Louis’ bedroom consists of five four-poster beds, with green silk hangings. They usually share the room between five guys, but right now, the room is filled with other people, snoring on supplied mattress on the floor or passed out and hanging off the beds. 

“Won’t forget,” Harry says, tapping his temple. “I’ve an am’zing ’mory.”

Now Harry isn’t even pronouncing the words in their entire form… It’s actually quite endearing.

“Come on, Hazza, you soft idiot,” Louis says, shaking his head as he leads the boy to his bed. “Climb into the bed.” He throws the covers back right before Harry happily obliges, ungraciously letting himself drop on the bed with a content, drunken smile.

“There,” he says proudly, as if he’s managed to do an impossible task. Then his smile falls, staring at Louis in what looks like to be fear.

“You not leaving, are ya? You’re staying? Without you, I feel like I’m in Azkaban, and dementors are sucking away my soul.”

“Oh my God,” Louis lets out in a groan, because how is Harry still managing to drop these awful pick-up lines even in this drunken state, and while managing to stay on the theme of dementors? He truly is something else.

He shakes his head fondly and just joins Harry under the bedsheets, glad the bed is big enough to accommodate the both of them. He doesn’t bother to change into his pyjamas, he only takes off his jeans he wore earlier for the party.

“Go to sleep, H.”

Harry hums, and Louis takes his wand from the bedside table (Harry’s one is in the living room, he really hopes the boy won’t forget it tomorrow) and in a whisper, says, “Nox.”

The silver lanterns hanging from the ceilings all go off, and Louis briefly wonders which one of these idiots laying around him didn’t turn them off earlier. But judging by the snores in the room, that really didn’t bother any of them. 

“’Night, Lou,” murmurs Harry with a sleepy voice, making Louis smile into his pillow.

“Goodnight, Harry.”

Louis dreams of green eyes and soft lips.

He hopes one day it’ll be a reality.

**

**Saturday, 10.12**

Louis wakes up to something tickling his nose, and also to a morning wood. The latter isn’t surprising, but the former however… He scrunches his nose, ignoring the tickling sensation, too deep in sleep to bother caring.

But then it tickles again, and he scrunches his nose once more. This time though, he hears the soft sound of giggles, and that makes him open his eyes. He’s thankful that the sun isn’t shining directly in his eyes, otherwise Louis would be blind right now. There’s a person beside him, looking at him with shining eyes. 

Harry’s face is close to his, resting on the shared pillow belonging to Louis. He’s grinning from ear to ear, and Louis thought for one second that maybe it was Harry’s curls tickling him, because that wouldn’t be the first time. (They’ve spent enough nights together during their sleepovers, at Hogwarts or at their respective homes, for Louis to wake up to a mop of hair belonging to Styles.)

However, it seems like Harry has found one of Louis’ quills, and he apparently finds it amusing to brush Louis’ nose with it. He does it again, even though he sees Louis is wide awake now.

“Mmmh,” Louis groans, batting Harry’s hand away gently as he closes his eyes. “Lemme sleep.”

“Come on, rise and shine,” Harry says, his voice too loud and bright in the morning. “Everyone’s already up.”

“Really,” Louis replies, voice still sounding a bit raspy. “What time is it?”

“I don’t know,” Harry says, and Louis can practically hear the shrug of his shoulders against the bedsheets.

“How’s your head?” he asks Harry, because Louis’ head is pounding, so Harry’s head must be in a similar state.

“Mmh, I think I’ll really need a potion later.”

Louis snorts. “You bet.” He gets out the bed, quickly noticing that, indeed, the bedroom is empty besides the both of them.

He turns to Harry, about to ask him if he wants to borrow some of his clothes or go back to the Gryffindor Tower to change, but he sees Harry’s eyes flick down to Louis’ bulge, which he had almost forgotten about until now. He expects Harry to blush at being caught, but instead, Harry smirks. 

“Tell me Lou, is that a wand in your pants, or are you just happy to see me?”

Louis can’t literally believe this boy. “Oh my God!”

Harry cracks up, rolling onto his back to laugh at the ceiling. He even pretends to wipe his eyes, which Louis actually notices are wet, so he’s not even faking. He really is losing it. Louis can’t believe it.

“I can’t believe it,” he says aloud, shaking his head. And Merlin’s Beard, he needs answers, because it’s taking a whole lot of self control not to throw himself at Harry right now.

“What’s up with you?” he pops the question, out of the blue. That at least makes Harry stop mid-cackle to look at him in surprise and slight confusion.

“With me?” he repeats after Louis, sitting on the bed to look at him. “Nothing’s up with me.”

“Duh, yeah, something’s up with you,” Louis counters back, because yes, something’s up with him.

Harry has always loved jokes. That is a fact. He loves puns, and Louis remembers Niall coming up to seek Louis’ help in fourth year because he wanted to purchase a Muggle jokes booklet for Harry’s birthday.

Harry is the king of jokes. They’re terrible, but sometimes they’re actually kind of funny. Either way, Louis always laughs. He can’t help it. It’s just that Harry tells them in the best way possible. His silly love for jokes are endearing, Harry is endearing, and Louis never stood a chance.

But now, it’s something different. He actually hits on Louis with weird pick-up lines. And Louis really doesn’t know if Harry is joking, like that time at the Astronomy Tower when he complimented Louis. He did ask Harry, and his friend assured him he wasn’t joking, but. Yeah.

Harry looks taken aback by Louis’ remark, and he doesn’t immediately say anything, leaving the two of them sharing a look in the quiet dormitory. Louis is so glad there’s no else around.

“I don’t know,” Louis finally says, when he realises Harry is not going to say anything. “You’re being weird with me. Weirder than usual,” he finishes, smirking a little.

But Harry doesn’t return it. He looks away, and Louis notices how his brows come down into a barely perceptible frown. Did he say something wrong?

“I’m only joking, Haz,” he quickly adds, afraid that he’s hurt Harry somehow. “You’re not weird, you know that.” Because no, Harry is far from being weird. He’s quirky sometimes, but that’s one of the many reasons why Louis loves him.

Harry looks back at him, with a frown still on his face. But at least this time, he smiles a little. “I know, it’s okay.” Then, he sighs, shaking his head a little. “I’m sorry if I came across weird though, it wasn’t my intention. I’ll stop.”

Louis feels guilty after Harry’s words, but what makes feel him even guiltier is the sadness in Harry’s voice. It actually sounds a lot like despondency. Oh Merlin, what has Louis done now?

“Haz, no,” he whispers, sitting on the bed next to Harry who moves to make room for him. “What’s up?” he asks once again, and he hopes this time his gentle tone implies clearly that Harry can tell him anything. Harry has always shared his thoughts with Louis. Even his deepest ones. He’s trusted Louis with everything, just as Louis has. Still does.

“Erm, it really is nothing,” Harry answers, rubbing the back his neck.

Ah, that certainly is not nothing. Louis knows that nervous gesture.

He watched nervous ten-years-old Harry do that when he asked Louis if he could sit in the same compartment as him on the Hogwarts express. He recognised the same look of anxiety when they had to ride a broomstick for the first time and Harry was glued to the spot, terror-stricken. He watched Harry being stressed for their Hogwarts exams, watched thirteen-years-old Harry being apprehensive and almost shy when Louis was opening his birthday/Christmas present Harry got him with his pocket money. 

Louis knows that look.

“Well,” Harry sighs, dropping his hands on his lap in what seems to be defeat.

Here we go. Whatever he is going to tell him, Louis will finally get some answers.

“It’s just— I—… I really thought this was a good idea,” Harry chuckles, shaking his head.

Louis frowns. “What was a good idea?”

Harry throws his hands in the air, looking at the windows where the lake is lapping against. “To use pick-up lines on you! I thought it was a good idea, but now it’s just awkward. Merlin, I’m stupid.”

Louis stares at him, suddenly tongue-tied as if someone threw the tongue-tying curse at him. Did Harry — sober Harry — just confirm what he said last night? Did he confirm what Louis thought he was doing? Was he really… Using these terrible, but adorable, pick-up lines on Louis?

“What?” Louis chuckles, quickly stopping himself when Harry actually looks at him with a horrified expression. “Sorry, no, I’m not laughing at you, I guess I’m just… Relieved.”

Harry stares at him, seeming puzzled. “Relieved?” he repeats, tilting his head.

Louis nods. “Yeah,” he says breathlessly. “I thought _you_ were taking the Mickey.”

Harry frowns, now looking completely lost. “Taking the what?”

Louis giggles, waving a hand. “Never mind.” Harry just doesn’t know all the Muggle expressions yet. “I thought you were laughing at me.”

Harry’s expression turns into one of shock, appalled at Louis’ words. “I would never! Louis!” He even hits Louis’ knee in protest, Louis pretending to shriek in response, earning a soft smile from Harry.

Harry shakes his head swiftly. “I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to make you feel that way, Lou…” He takes a deep breath and continues to speak before Louis can even answer. “I guess my stupid attempt at telling you how I felt about you kinda backfired on me.”

And whatever Louis was about to respond with dies in his throat. He’s pretty sure his heart just skipped a beat, and his blue eyes are probably staring wide at Harry. Harry, who’s looking at Louis in utter apprehension, biting his lower lip.

Louis realises he should probably say something, but his mind is blank and his heart is now racing and he feels hot all over. Did Harry just say what Louis thinks he said?

“Are you serious?” he asks Harry, after a beat of silence. He’s aware his voice sounds breathless and astounded, but all of his wildest dreams — even if he never truly admitted them to himself — are coming true, and he can’t quite work his voice yet.

Harry nods slowly, his worried eyes scanning Louis’ face for any clues. 

“It didn’t fail,” Louis quickly says, when Harry’s works sink in, and Louis needs to reassure Harry in case Harry starts thinking he’s rejecting him or laughing at him now. “Merlin, in fact, I must say I’m amazed at your attempt.”

Harry stares at him with a perplexed expression, then slowly smiles when Louis nods and grins at him. “Really?” he says to make sure. 

“Harry,” Louis laughs, “yesterday, you managed to use three pick-up lines on me, and they were all related to Dementors.”

Harry widens his eyes at the revelation. “No, I did no such thing.” Louis rolls his eyes — Harry probably doesn’t remember.

Louis nods his head, and can’t suppress his chuckles. “Uh-uh, you did. Let me assure you, you did.”

Harry’s face contorts in thoughts, then into a grimace. “Ugh… I think I remember a little.”

Louis completely cackles at Harry’s horrified face, and just like that, the atmosphere changes and Harry is laughing too, dimples visible on his rosy cheeks.

Louise’ heart flutters at the sight, and he doesn’t think twice before poking one of the dimples with his finger. He doesn’t think twice either before pronouncing his next words.

“You must be magical, because I’ve fallen under your spell.”

Harry’s eyes light up, and all Louis sees is a face wreathed in smiles. “You’re not taking the, um, Mickey, are you?” Harry asks Louis, and the latter giggles at that, shaking his head.

He doesn’t hesitate before wrapping a hand behind Harry’s neck, and bringing their mouths together. To hell the morning breath. It’s a brief kiss, a light peck on the lips, but it’s enough for Louis to crave more.

Judging by the way Harry’s eyes glaze over, he feels the same way.

“Does that answer your question?” Louis asks, when he finds his words again.

Harry nods without a word, because, this time, he doesn’t need more pick-up lines and words. Harry just stares at him, and honestly, Louis wouldn’t mind if Harry looked at him like that for the rest of his life.

“Are you a dementor, because you just took my breath away.”

Or not.

Louis pushes Harry off the bed for good measure.

Harry will probably never end it now, but Louis wouldn’t change a thing. It’s just one of the many things he loves about Harry.

This boy is magical.

**Author's Note:**

> **Thank you for reading.**
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> **Hope you liked it. Go read my other fics. Of course, it's not an order. Just an advice. Please. Pretty please? :D**
> 
>  
> 
> **Kudos and comments would be much appreciated!**
> 
>  
> 
> **[Click[here](http://archiveofourown.org/users/larrycaring/pseuds/larrycaring/works) to see and read all my other works!]**
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> **Twitter:**  
> [@larrycaring](https://twitter.com/larrycaring)  
>  **Tumblr:[mystupidamours](http://mystupidamours.tumblr.com/)**


End file.
